Age of Flask
The Age of Flask The Age of Flask was considered the first period in the history of Pubterria. Although this age is considered the shortest, it possesses some of the most history in regards to the founding of the seven kingdoms, Hine, the beginning of civilization in the seven kingdoms, and the death of the seven children. Beginning of the Age The beginning of the Age of Flask is marked by the Founding of Hine. Prior to the founding, each individual child had begun to create some form of tribal culture in their respective territories, Clee had found it necessary to establish a code of laws and rules to impose on each child, including himself, in order to ensure that there could be sustained peace in the newly formed world. Clee had convinced Fueir, Colisa, and Trivate to begin talks concerning the relations that each kingdom would have with each other, but Sept, Golb, and Gir had all insisted on no such conference to be held due to their individual motives countering the motives of the rest of the children. There had never been a further note concerning Golb’s involvement with the founding of Hine, but over time Gir and Sept had agreed to join the group due to the insistence that it was the will of Ballarus. The six or seven children met in the center of what would become the empire to create a central post in which no child would have greater power than the other which had in-turn lead to creation of codes regarding the governing of each kingdom in order to achieve long-term sustainability. After the creation of Hine came the establishment of the first five kingdoms and two neutral providences. All of the seven kingdoms minus the kingdoms of Gir and Golb had been established, and once again the children had returned to their land, never to gather again. Middle of the Age The middle of the Age of Flask is represented by three major events, The Death of Clee, Colisa’s trickery, and the beginning and escalation of tensions between Trivate and Sept. Shortly after the founding of Hine, Colisa had begun to change into the manipulative and malicious creature she would later be known for. The beginning of this transition was when she had targeted Fueir. Knowing that her sister was of poor mental health, she had begun to formulate how to use this to her advantage in acquiring more resources. As the story goes, Colisa had pleaded with Clee and Trivate, claiming that Fueir would leave her kingdom and people to ruin under the reasoning that one could not lead a kingdom in which they could not see with their own eyes, and that she was unfit to rule over any land that she could not see past her palace’s greatest spire. Fueir, too mentally weak to defend herself had reluctantly agreed to give up over ninety percent of her hand under the pressure of Trivate and Clee, eventually giving the land to Clee with Colisa receiving a great part of Clee’s land as consolation. Colisa had also began the tensions between Sept and Trivate by making the claim that Sept had been begun to create tools to destroy the walls so he could conquer what was outside. The second notable event had been the Death of Clee, the first death of the seven children. Due to many conflicting records of his death, there is no solid answer concerning the circumstances, though what was agreed upon was that he had informed his sons to stay true to the will of his father, leading the kingdom with pride and honor. Clee’s passing had a surprisingly small impact on the remaining children apart from Trivate who had mourned for his brother only briefly. The final event of note in the middle of the Age of Flask was the rising tensions between Sept and Trivate. Though the initial conflict between the two had begun with a lie Colisa had created, the two children had begun to become vocally opposed to each other, going as far as to publicly denounce each other’s relations. Though the conflict had never reached the point of violence, it was evident that if something did not change between the two that there would be an all-out war. It was during this time than the first and only piece of surviving writing by one of the children was created. In this handwritten note Trivate detailed his wishes to eradicate Sept and all he stood for, along with noting his alliance with Colisa. End of the Age The end of the Age of Flask is primarily seen as the period in which most of the children had passed, most notably the deaths of Trivate, Colisa, and Gir. Following the death of Clee and the conflict between Sept and Trivate, Fueir had descended into the catacombs of her palace, never to return. Although this isn’t truly documented as her death, there is little debate in whether or not she had lived much longer due to the lack of food, water, and the state at which her mental illness was. Trivate was the next to follow, Trivate having been brutally murdered under strange circumstances, sending his wrath against the Kingdom of Sept in his final moments. It is well documented that Colisa had become overwhelmed with sorrow over the death of Trivate, the trickster becoming a shell of her former self and wandering into the forests of her kingdom, only exiting on the anniversary of Trivate’s death to mourn until the time of her death. Between Trivate’s death and Colisa’s death two other children had passed as well, Sept and Gir. Sept’s death is disputed due to no credible documents concerning it, but as the story goes, Sept had desired to conquer the last great demon within the walls, a mythical creature by the name of Decimation. Decimation was described as a demon three hundred feet tall and had been sealed into an endless slumber by Clee and Trivate. The two had feared that Decimation was the only being more powerful them themselves in their empire, calling him the “last great mortal threat”. Sept had decided that to prove he was greater than both Trivate and Clee that he would slay the mighty beast and establish his undisputed dominance among the seven children. Sept had reawakened Decimation from his slumber before engaging in combat. The legend goes that the battle lasted a mere forty-five seconds before Sept had laid on the ground dying, utterly defeated. While Sept was lying on the ground, he had been saved by Golb, who after mere seconds had managed to once again seal the beast. Sept had channeled the last bit of his energy to kill Decimation, dying in the process. Golb was said to return Sept’s body to his place before Golb had departed. Golb created their successor in the care of children of Sept before disappearing, never to be seen again. Gir’s death had been far less intense, the woman simply dying of old age surrounded by her followers. After the death of Colisa, the decedents of the seven children had decided that the lands in which their rulers had established themselves were to be turned into holy lands, lands that were beyond the control of any one kingdom and made to pay homage to the children that had created the empire.